


Michael wants a boyfriend

by afamouscannoli



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afamouscannoli/pseuds/afamouscannoli
Summary: Exactly what the title says





	Michael wants a boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while waiting for my Uber and it's horrible because I wanted it to be.

"I WANT A BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Michael yelled. 

Then Jeremy appeared. 

"Hello" Jeremy said. 

"Perfect."

And then they lived happily ever after.


End file.
